


Movie Mayhem

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Clyde is a Sweetheart, Craig just wanted to make a movie, Curses, Demon Tweek, Demonic Possession, Demons, Filming, Haunting, M/M, Movie Reference, POV Craig Tucker, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Supernatural Elements, Video Cameras, and a crybaby, slight Red/Kevin Stoley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: All Craig wanted to do was make a movie with his friends, so how was he suppose to know that the camera he found was possessed by a demon and that whatever he filmed would be real or end up making everything a complete mess? Also, who's that blonde kid that moved into town?





	Movie Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with them one shot deals. I'll probably start writing "Rejects" during the weekend, if I'm not busy with drawing my comics for Tumblr. For now, hope you enjoy a series of one shots that I'll be uploading for awhile!

People say that watching a movie is like looking at art. That might be true if you're going to be all philosophical about it, but in my opinion, I think making movies is where true art comes from. I've been making movies since I was ten. I've always love making movies with my friends and family. Just being able to film whatever my imagination came up with, that's like a dream come true. I remember I even told myself that when I grow up, I'm going to make movies for a living.

"Clyde, so help me, if you fucking drop my camera into the pool, I'm going to kick your ass until graduation."

Filming would be even more fun if Clyde wasn't such a whiny klutz.

"I'm not going to drop it! I swear! I just want to check myself out!"

"Dude, I haven't even finish editing it yet, are you sure you want to see all those mistakes you made?"

"Well remembering all those lines you wrote is really hard Craig!" Clyde whined, "couldn't you have written something easier for me to remember?"

"Ugh...I really regret making you the star of my movies. I should have let Token or Jimmy be the stars."

"But Craig! Look at this face, this face was meant to be shown on the big screen," Clyde grinned.

"Yeah...for old men that likes young boys," Token joked.

"That's not funny Toke! You're just saying that because Craig made me the star of his movies so bleh," Clyde sticks out his tongue at Token.

"Yeah yeah whatever. By the way Craig, you sure you should be letting Clyde hold your camera when he's in the pool right now?"

"I didn't let him, he stole it from my bag when I wasn't looking," I said. I was busy setting up our equipment, while Token was busy getting all the costumes and props we need.

"I didn't steal it, I'm borrowing it. I just want to see my face on the last movie we did. I did amazing at being Tom Cruise," Clyde grinned.

"Honestly, I'd rather have the real Tom Cruise in my movies than you Clyde," I rolled my eyes, "and stop waving my camera around like that!"

"Aw, is little Craig being all anxious?"

"Yes, extremely. Now get back on land and put my camera down."

"Hold on, I'm at the part where I look away from that explosion we did!"

"Was that explosion necessary? You could easily have use CGI," Token said.

"Jimmy said it wouldn't look real if we did that, besides, he was offering free fireworks, how could I not have accepted?" I said.

"Yeah yeah you movie dork...hey where is Jimmy anyways?"

"I sent him out to buy some lights. We're going to need them if it starts getting too dark," I said.

"Woah! I look so awesome in this shot! I can't wait to show to this to ladies!" Clyde exclaimed.

"That's it. No more looking at yourself in the camera Clyde! Give me back my camera!" I exclaimed as I walked towards the pool and stood at the edge.

"No! I want to see the explosion one more time!" Clyde whined.

"Dude, you're just going to drain out the batteries, now give me back my camera!"

"Just let me see one more scene!"

"Clyde, so help me if you don't give me back my camera, I swear," I grabbed the pool net and was about to take the camera back with it, but suddenly Clyde started panicking and fumbled with my camera. "Clyde don't drop-"

The camera fell into the pool. "...Oops..."

"...Oh shit..."

"...." My camera...is in the pool. My camera wasn't waterproof. Clyde...you fucking idiot.

"H-h-hey guys, I-I brought the l-l-lights!"

"...." Clyde was crying. Token was looking between me and Clyde. I was thinking of thirty ways to kill Clyde right about now.

"...D-d-did I m-m-miss something?"

* * *

"Craig! I'm so sorry!" Clyde was crying as he clung onto my arm. I just kept walking towards my house. "Craig! Please forgive! At least something!"

"...." I angrily entered my house and pulled my arm away from Clyde.

"Come on Craig! I'm so so sorry! At least the memory card is safe! So everything we filmed is alright! Come on Craig! I'm sorry!"

"Boys? What's going on here? Why are you all screaming?"

"Hey Mrs. Tucker," Token said.

"H-h-hello ma'am," Jimmy said.

I didn't say anything, I quickly went upstairs and headed to my room.

"Craig!"

I shut the door. I didn't want to see Clyde. I didn't want to see any of them. I don't care if the movies were saved, all I cared about was that I will never be able to make movies anymore since Clyde destroyed my only camera! For fuck sake, I worked so hard to get that camera! I spend most of my summer doing chores and labor work for neighbors so I would have enough money to get that camera, now it's gone and my dreams are crushed! So thanks a lot Clyde, you fucking asshole!

I laid on my bed and angrily stared at the ceiling. All those ideas I had for future movies, wasted. They'll never come to light because Clyde destroyed my fucking camera. I don't even want to work on the movies we already had anymore, they seem pointless at the moment.

"Craig, can I come in?" I hear my mom knocking my door.

"Do whatever," I sighed.

My mom comes in, "your friends left."

"Oh, you mean Token and Jimmy?"

"Clyde as well. You two are still friends you know," mom said.

"At this moment, he's not," I said.

"Craig, you know it was an accident," mom said.

"Yeah...but I told him to be careful...and I worked so hard in getting that camera since you and dad won't buy me one because it's too expensive," I said.

"I know dear, but you got to understand that a camera is just an object. Friendship is forever."

"...Mom..."

"Yes dear?"

"Does this look like that stupid pony show where they talk about magic and friendship?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to make you feel better," mom said as she flips me off.

"...Well thanks for the effort, but I'm going to stay here and mope for a bit," I said as I flip her off.

"Alright sweetheart...I'm not going to tell you to forgive Clyde right away, but you will have to eventually. He's still your friend."

"..." Mom leaves my room and I was all alone. I then get a text message, it's from Clyde.

_Dude, I swear on my grave that I'll make it up to you...just please stop being mad at me...please?_

I sighed and decided to not reply. "Clyde...you fucking idiot..." I silently stayed in my room until dinner.

That wasn't the end of Clyde thought. Clyde continued to bug me for a couple of days, usually asking if I was still mad at him or telling me to stop ignoring him. At this point, I'm not angry at Clyde anymore, but I still felt like he deserved to be punished for the crime he has done to my beloved camera. So I kept ignoring Clyde and silently enjoyed the defeated look he has on his face. I feel bad, really, but this is what you get for wrecking my shit.

This would have gone longer if Token hadn't texted me a couple days later.

_Dude, meet me at Testaburger's house...it's serious._

Raising an eyebrow, I grabbed my jacket and left my house to meet up with Token. What I saw when I arrived was...horrifying.

"...Is Clyde...mowing the lawn?"

"Yep."

"...Voluntarily?" I looked at Token with a shocked face.

"He's been doing some chores for neighbors and earning money. He said he wanted to pay you back for the camera."

"...He...said that?"

"Yep," we continued to watch Clyde as he mows the Testaburger's front lawn. He was crying while doing it too. If I know Clyde, he hates mowing lawns, would even do anything to avoid it. So seeing him mowing a neighbor's lawn just to pay me back...well I kinda feel like a dick now. "Craig, you know you got to forgive Clyde. Just seeing him like this makes me feel bad..."

"...." I let out a big sigh and headed walked towards Clyde. "Clyde...what are you doing?" I said as I placed my foot on top of the lawnmower.

"I-I'm trying to make as much money as I can to p-pay you back! I-I've already made twenty-five dollars in two weeks!" Clyde said.

"...That camera costs one hundred fifty dollars. You'd be stuck mowing lawns for quite some time here Clyde," I said.

"...I-I know...b-but if it means paying you back and you being my friend again...I'll do it...even though I seriously hate it," Clyde said. He continued mowing the lawn once I put my foot down.

"...You idiot...I never said we stopped being friends..." I sighed and grabbed the lawnmower, "take a break, I handle the rest here."

"B-but this is my chore," Clyde said.

"...You've worked hard enough Clyde. Take a break."

I ignored Clyde as he smiles at me. "I'll just rake up the leaves then!" Clyde went off to rake the leaves. I saw Token come up and helping Clyde.

Jesus...why am I friends with them again? I started mowing the lawn and I took a quick glance at the two. Clyde was throwing leaves onto Token while Token did the same. Ah...that's right...now I remember. I simply went back to work as my two idiot friends continued goofing around in the back.

After being paid, Clyde told us all the houses we could earn money from. We all agreed to try to earn enough money together so we can get a new camera. So for the next couple of weeks, we would head to someone's house and do all of their chores.

It was tiring and I would rather pull my teeth out instead of cleaning a person's filthy toilets, but with my friends, I guess it wasn't too bad. Almost.

* * *

We've made a seventy-two dollars in three weeks. My hands feel like they were going to fall off. However, Clyde said that Father Maxi would pay us twenty-five dollars each if we help clean up the storage room in the church.

"Thanks again boys for helping me clean up the storage room while I go on a holiday," Father Maxi said.

"No problem Father Maxi...but we're still getting paid after this right?"

"I'll be sure to give it to you before I leave," Father Maxi said.

"Sweet, so what should we do?"

"Make sure everything that looks holy is on the shelves, and then make sure anything that seems useless or unnecessary to the church is thrown away," Father Maxi said.

"Woah! is that a collection of superhero comics?" Clyde's eyes brighten.

"Yes they are, you can have them if you want. In fact, anything that isn't necessary to the church, you can keep if you want, but remember boys, don't let greed consume your heart, it's a road to sin," Father Maxi said.

"Yes Father Maxi."

"Alright boys, I'll be in town if you need me," Father Maxi said as he left us.

"Well, let's get to work I guess," I sighed.

Clyde happily stuffed all the comics into his backpack then started organizing everything on the shelves. Token grabbed a broom and started sweeping, and I started putting a bunch of junk into the box labeled "trash."

"Huh?" I found something that caught my eyes. I pushed away an alien doll and a poster of Katy Perry to the side. Underneath all that garbage was a camera. "Woah..."

"You found something?"

"...Boys, I think we don't have to keep working anymore," I said.

"...?" The boys walk over and saw what I was holding.

"Woah! Is that a camera!?"

"Yep...and I'm pretty sure this isn't necessary to the church...and Father Maxi did say we can have any of the junk in here..."

"I don't know Craig...that camera seems to be in good shape, it could belong to Father Maxi and he just put it here by accident..."

"Oh come on Toke, do you really want to scrub more random people's floors for the next couple of days? We were trying to earn money to get a camera and we found a camera that's begging us to take! This is perfect! We can even use the money we earned for props and stuff!"

"...Well...I do hate cleaning floors...alright...guess we should take it, but if Father Maxi wants his camera back, we're giving it back," Token said.

"That's a deal," I said. I looked at the camera and smiled. Our troubles were finally over.

"We should get back to work though, I'd feel bad if we don't finish up after coming all the way here," Token said.

"Alright, guess we could...wait...I realized something..." Clyde said.

"What's that?" I asked as I stuff the camera into my backpack.

"...Token, you're fucking rich, you could have easily gotten us a new camera and not have us work all this time!"

Clyde...had a point. We both stared at Token. "...I forgot?"

I sighed. Seriously, why am I friends with them again?

After cleaning the storage room and getting our money from Father Maxi, we all headed home.

"See you guys later," I said. I entered my house and saw my little sister sitting at the couch, watching TV.

"Hey fuck boy," Tricia said.

"Satan's offspring," I returned and resumed heading to my room.

Once I was in my room, I took out the camera out of my bag and admire it. This was a high quality camera, I wonder how Father Maxi got this. I turned the camera on and was happy to see that it works.

"...Huh?" While checking the camera out, I noticed that there was one video in the camera. Curious, I played the video. "The fuck..." The video was silent, there was no noise at all. The video simply showed a black screen with some text on it.

The first text said, "Satan's worshiper." The next text said, "offer your blood to Satan himself." The last text said, "a demon shall appear in your mind, take your body, and take your soul." The video then ended after that.

"What the fuck? Did...Father Maxi made this?" No...this doesn't seem like something Father Maxi would make, this seems...too evil as he would put it. I sighed and decided to delete the video. I was about to put the camera away, but suddenly, something prick my finger. "Ow! Shit..." I dropped the camera on top of my lap and saw blood being drawn from my finger. "The fuck...how did this..." a drop blood suddenly falls and lands on top of the camera. My head started spinning. "What's...the shit?" I suddenly fall back on my bed and lost consciousness.

I had no idea where I was. I think I'm dreaming? I'm not sure. All I know is that this is not my bed, and my hands and legs are tied up. What the fuck is happening.

"You humans sure don't take warnings carefully..." a voice suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"That video was a warning, but you just ignored it, even tried to delete the warning. You should have realized that camera contains something...evil..."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Also untie me right now!"

"But why would I do that? You've offered your blood to me, so I own that soul of yours. I own your mind. I own your body..." a dark shadowy figure appears and I felt my heart racing. I started pulling my restraints.

"Let me go you fucking asshole! Let me go!"

"My, what a foul mouth have...and to think you are one of God's little ducklings. But don't worry, that mouth will be perfect for you once I defile you," the figure grinned, showing it's sharp teeth.

"W-what?" Hands suddenly appear and started ripping my clothes off. "S-stop! Cut that shit out!" I exclaimed, I tried to be be brave, but my voice was wavering.

"Don't worry little one, I'll try to be gentle. Now stay quiet." The figure then stepped forward. I saw red eyes.

I tried to tell him to back off, but my voice wouldn't come out. I couldn't speak. I started shaking when the figure's hands started taking my pants off.

"My, you have very pretty eyes. I can't wait to see what they look like with what I have in mind..."

Please...please don't...please...

I started shaking. I felt so helpless at that moment. If this was a dream, I want to wake up. I just want to wake up. Please let me wake up...

"...Tch...this isn't as fun as I thought it would be," the figure sighed and soon stepped back. The ropes around my hands and legs disappear and my clothes were back on.

I looked up and stared at the figure in fear. "Are you...l-letting me go?" I can speak again, but I was too scared to talk to it.

"For now...but just because I'm letting you go doesn't mean there won't be consequences, Craig."

"H-how do you know my name!?" I exclaimed.

The figure smiled, "see you soon Craig. Can't wait to see what kind of movies you make with that camera..." The figure snapped his fingers and the world around me broke.

I sat up in my bed, covered in sweat. Wait...when did I fall asleep? I looked down and saw that the camera was on the floor now. I looked around, but didn't see the drop of blood on it. Was that...was that a dream?

"...Ugh...maybe I've been watching too many horror movies..." I put the camera in my backpack and went back to bed. "...That was just a dream. There's no way demons exist..." I said to myself. Even thought said that...I couldn't sleep at all for the rest of the night.

All I thought about were red eyes, sharp teeth, and strangely enough...a mess of blonde...fur?

* * *

"Dude, you alright?"

"Yeah Craig, it looked like you didn't get any sleep last night..."

"I didn't, I had a really weird dream last night..."

"Oh...was it a wet dream?" Clyde teased.

"Shut up Clyde," I sighed and started setting up the equipment. "Jimmy, how's the lights going?"

"T-t-they're ready to go for a-a-any e-e-effects you neeeeeeed," Jimmy said.

"Cool. Token, costumes?"

"All right here and accounted for."

"Perfect. Clyde, get into positioned."

"On it!" Clyde saluted and started taking off his clothes till he was in his swimming trunks. Clyde then jumps into the pool and got on top of the pool float.

"Dude, careful getting in the water next time, there's really expensive equipment here," I called out.

"Sorry!" Clyde shouted.

"Hey, so did you check out the new camera?"

"Yep," I said.

"You didn't find anything on it right? Something that Father Maxi probably doesn't want to be shown?" Token asked. I suddenly remembered that weird video from last night. "There was this one video...but I'm not sure Father Maxi made it..."

"Really? Then I wonder why he has this camera in his storage room then..."

"...Me too," I said.

"I'm ready for my close up!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Stop being a diva Clyde and just be in position," I yelled out. "We better get to work."

"Alright...let's see if this new camera of yours holds up well," Token said and went to help Jimmy with the special effects I had planned.

"Alright Clyde, in this scene, you're just lazing in the pool, when suddenly a helicopter comes in and tries shooting you. Jimmy and Token will start throwing nerf darts into the water to make it look like guns are shooting at you. Then, you just dive into the pool and try to swim away," I said.

"Got it, just...don't hit me in the face," Clyde asked.

"...That's out of my hands, buddy," I said. I went behind the camera and pressed play. "Action!"

Clyde was doing well at relaxing at the pool. Token and Jimmy soon positioned themselves and were ready to shoot the guns at the pool. I went to my laptop and press play on the helicopter sound effect. I then signaled Token and Jimmy to fire. I then signaled Clyde to jump into the pool. Clyde jumps and was swimming, but suddenly, I see something on the camera.

"The fuck..." There was a figure standing on the other side of the pool behind Clyde. I looked up but saw no one. I looked back at the camera and for the figure was...waving... I felt a chill down my spine. "Um...Clyde..."

"Huh? What? Do we need to redo that?" Clyde asked.

"No...just...just get out of the pool..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Dude, what's going on?"

The figure then looks at Clyde and puts their hand in the water. The water was now red. "Clyde, just get out of the pool!"

"W-w-was there red d-d-dye in this sceeeeeenne?"

"What the heck?"

"Woah...when was putting red dye part of this?" Clyde asked when he turned back and watched as the water in the pool became red.

"Clyde get out of there!" I yelled. I started running towards him.

"Dude, relax. Red dye isn't going to-" Suddenly, Clyde went underwater.

"Clyde!" I yelled as I crouched down and tried to find him, but the red coloring was really hard to see through.

"Dude, what's going on? What happened to Clyde?"

"I don't fucking know, something was up with that fucking camera and I saw someone standing over there and making the water red!"

"H-hey...i-i-is it me, o-or does the water loooook like b-blood?"

I paled. I dipped my hand into the water. It didn't feel like water, it felt like blood. "Clyde! Clyde get out! Get back up here!"

"Clyde!"

"C-Clyde!"

"Clyde!"

Clyde soon broke through the surface and gasped for air. His entire body was red. "Help! There's something in the water!"

"Clyde! Swim! Grab my hand!" I exclaimed as I extended my arm.

Clyde tried swimming towards me, but suddenly stopped. He suddenly started floating upwards till he was in the air. There was a giant tentacle wrapped around his stomach.

"What the fuck is that!?" Token exclaimed.

"G-guys, please tell me this is part of the special effects," Clyde cried. The monster then started waving Clyde around. "Aaaaah! Help me!"

"Shit! Clyde we'll save you!" Token shouted. Token grabbed the nerf gun and started shooting at he tentacle, but it didn't do anything. "Shit!" Token then grabbed the pool net and started hitting the tentacle with it. "You fucking let go you fucking monster!"

"I-I-I'm g-getting help!" Jimmy exclaimed. He tried leaving to get help, but another arm shots up from the pool and grabs Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" I yelled.

"Help! Help us!" Clyde shouted.

"Heeeeeelllp!"

"Shit! Craig, what do we do!?"

"....I...I got it!" I quickly ran towards the camera.

"Craig, now's not the good time to record! Help me!"

"I know what I'm doing!" I shouted and stared at the screen. "You!" I pointed at he figure in the camera. "Why are you doing this! Let them go!"

"I told you Craig...there'd be consequences..."

"Fuck you! Let them go right now!"

"Aw, but wouldn't this make your movie more enjoyable to your audience? Think of how real it looks," the figure smirked.

"I said let them go! Let my friends go!" I shouted.

"...Oh fine, this is starting to get boring anyways," the figure snapped his fingers and the tentacles disappear.

"Ah!" Clyde and Jimmy both fall into the pool. Token quickly helped the both get out.

"Craig...what the fuck just happened!?" Token exclaimed.

"...." I stared at the camera.

"This won't be the last time, Craig," the figure said. The camera then turned itself off.

"...." my breath was shaky. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

"Craig, we need to talk about this..."

"Later, I got to get rid of this thing," I said. We were currently walking in the forest. I hoped that we were far enough so I can destroy this thing or at least make sure no one finds it.

"Craig," Token walks in front of me and stops me, "look man, what happened earlier isn't something we can forget. Now you better start explaining or else we're leaving."

"...Okay fine...remember when I told you about how there was one video in this camera?"

"Yeah?"

"Well that video had some weird...demonic text on it, sorta like instructions on selling my soul to Satan or some shit like that..."

"And you just forgot about it!?"

"I thought it was a dream or some sort of weird prank. I don't know man. I remember...my finger was pricked, a drop of my blood fell on the camera, and I had this...weird dream..."

"W-w-what kind of dream?"

"..." I remember the hands on my body, the red eyes, and sharp teeth. I shivered. "I don't...I don't know..."

"....Okay...so let's say we destroy this camera...how do you know if it'll stop whatever that thing was?"

"I don't know Toke, but it's the only option we got. We just need to get rid of this thing and hope that all that weird bullshit never happens again..."

"I second that," Clyde shivered.

"...Alright, but are you sure we have to get rid of it here?"

"No one comes into the forest, at least not this deep into it. No one will be able to find this thing," I said. We finally stopped and I take the shovel from Token. I started digging up a deep enough hole before I dropped the camera in the hole. "I pray to God that no one finds this camera..."

"Same here," Token sighed.

"Yeah...but now what? We don't have a camera anymore..."

"Dude...I'll just buy us a new camera, okay?" Token sighed.

"For now...let's just go home, it's been a long fucking day," I sighed.

"Right..." We all left the forest together.

I hope I never see that camera ever again.

Once we were out of the forest, we were surprised when we see a person near the exit.

"Oh Jesus!" The boy screams and falls back.

"Woah, you alright dude?" Clyde asked.

"Y-yeah...I just...I didn't think people were here...you surprised me there," the kid said. I walked over and helped him up. "T-thanks..."

"I-I-I never seen you b-before, you n-new?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh, um yes...my family just moved to town, we're actually opening up a coffee shop here," the kid said.

"Sweet, no longer do we have to get coffee in the next town!" Clyde cheered.

"W-well...yes...but I ain't going to lie to you guys, the taste isn't that great. My dad is trying his best to make it better, but..." the kid trailed off.

"Aw...really?"

"Still, welcome to South Park," Token said. "I'm Token."

"I'm Clyde!"

"Jimmy."

"I'm Craig," I shook his hand.

"I'm Tweek," the kid smiled at me. Huh...is it just me or does that smile seem weird...ugh...I''m probably overthinking it... "So...what were you guys doing in there?"

"We were burying a-" Token elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow! I-I mean...we were...picking flowers?"

"Picking flowers?" Tweek laughs.

"Yeah! To make a flower crown...for Craig! He loves wearing flower crowns!"

"No I don't!" I glared at Clyde.

"That sounds sweet, I'm sure you would look great in a flower crown, Craig."

I blushed in embarrassment. "Shut up," I said and I flipped the guy off.

"Don't mind him, he does that with practically everyone."

"I see," Tweek smiled. I looked away. "...Hey, what happened to you two. It looked like you were hit by a truck..."

"Oh this...well uh..."

"T-t-echnical difficulties," Jimmy said.

"Huh?"

"We were making a movie, and uh...things went out of hand..." Token said.

"Really? You guys make movies? That sounds so cool. I love watching movies!"

"...You do?" That piqued my interest.

"Yeah, but I also love seeing how they were being made," Tweek said.

"Me too, I always thought the way they make the movies were better than actually seeing the final product," I said.

"I know right. It's like, you see the inside of what the director is thinking. Liking looking at a work of art in progress."

"Yeah...that's...that's what I think as well..." I said. I looked at Tweek and Tweek smiled at me. Hm...it was nice meeting someone that appreciates movies and how they are made as much as I do.

"Okay, well...if you want, we can invite you to come hang out whenever we make a movie," Token said.

"Really? That would be awesome of you guys," Tweek smiled.

"Hey, you can even star in one of our movies too!"

"That would be so cool. I always did want to be an actor," Tweek said.

"We'll just see what you can do once we get a new camera," I said.

"Oh...did something happen with your previous camera?" For some reason, the way he said that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Yeah...it...broke," I said.

"I see...well hopefully you guys can find a new camera soon," Tweek smiled.

"Y-yeah..."

"Well, it's getting late. It was nice meeting you Tweek," Clyde said.

"You too," Tweek said. "Especially you...Craig."

"...?" We walk off, but I glanced back. Tweek was still staring at us...

"Oh ho...someone has a crush on you," Clyde said.

"What?" I blushed, "he does not have a crush on me..."

"I don't know...that looked like he has a thing for you," Token grinned.

"Oh please..."

"W-w-well at least y-y-you're not the o-only gay k-k-kid in t-town anymore."

"...."

* * *

I was back at home, and I see Tricia at the couch again. "You know you're going to rot your brain if you watch that much TV...."

"Well what about you? Doesn't your brain rot from filming so much of those stupid movies of yours?"

"At least I'm outside dork munch."

"You're the dork munch, dork munch."

"Ouch, great comeback," I said sarcastically.

"Hmph...hey...what the hell happened to you?"

"It's been a long day Trish. Tell mom I'm skipping dinner. I not hungry today."

"Alright," Tricia sighed and resumed watching her show.

I headed upstairs and into my room. I hear Stripe making his noises in his cage. I walked over and pet his head. "Hey there bud..." I gave him some food. I then laid on my bed, tiredly. "...I'm so fucking tired..." I yawn laid on my side. I slowly closed my eyes.

It's alright if I sleep right? The camera is gone...right?

I suddenly found myself in field full of flowers. I suddenly felt a flower crown on top of my head. "The fuck..." A mirror suddenly appears next to me. I hold it up and check myself out. "...Huh...I do look good with a flower crown..." not that I'll ever admit that to anyone, especially Clyde.

"I think you look precious."

"Fuck!" I shouted and saw that figure from last night and in the camera. "Ugh, it's you..." I wanted to leave, but I found my body unable to move. "Seriously?"

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you..." the figure said then sat down next to me.

"Ugh...just wake me up already," I said. I laid back down and watched the sky.

"Did you enjoy the show from earlier?"

"You kidding me? You could have killed my friends!" For some reason, I don't feel scared right now...I actually feel normal.

"Now Craig, that wasn't my intention...I just wanted to have some fun with your friends, that's all," the figure smiled.

"Oh yeah, like having them almost get killed by a giant tentacle monster is fun!"

"....Now Craig, didn't you noticed how that monster didn't wave them around too much? Or how it made sure they were above the pool at all times?"

"So?"

"If I wanted to kill them...I'd probably do something much simpler than that..."

"...What do you want? Why are you doing this?"

"...I want you Craig."

"What?"

"I'll admit...at first...I just want to defile that soul of yours and make you part of us...but...you piqued my interest."

"What?" I glared at the figure. Suddenly, I somehow found myself laying my head on his lap. "Huh? How'd you..."

"I've already taken your mind Craig. That was part of the deal," the figure said.

I paled. "Fuck you...I won't hand my soul to you..."

"...We'll see about that..." a hand suddenly appeared and I thought they were going to take my clothes off again, but instead, they started patting my head. It felt nice. "I was right...you do look good with that flower crown on."

"Huh? When did you say that?"

The figured smiled. It looked so familiar... "See you later Craig..."

I woke up in a cold sweat. The fuck....was that another weird dream? I sighed and scratched my head. I froze when I felt something on top of my head. I took it off and look at it.

It was a flower crown.

* * *

The next morning, I was surprised to see Tweek in front of my house.

"Hey Craig," Tweek smiled and waved at me.

"Uh...hey? How did you know where I live?"

"Your buddy Clyde told me this morning. He actually came by to my family's coffee shop to check it out."

"He wasn't trying to get free coffee from you was he?"

"It did felt like that...but don't worry, I'm sure he'll never want free coffee from my dad again since it looked like he was having a hard time swallowing the one my dad gave him."

"Serves him right," I said.

Tweek smiled and suddenly held up a box. "Um...I know you guys said you were going to get a new camera and all...but uh...here," Tweek hands me the box. I look at it and then I stare at Tweek. I open the box and was surprised to see a camera. "Ta-da. A new camera!"

"Y-you...you didn't have to..." I said as I took the camera out of the box. Huh...it looks...strangely familiar.

"Oh don't worry, it's not mine," Tweek said.

"Huh? Then where did you get this camera?"

"I found it actually. It was in one of the moving boxes. I don't remember having a camera and my parents said they don't remember it, so I thought...you know...you might want it..."

"Tweek...thank you. This is...nice of you," I said.

"Well...what are new neighbors for?" Tweek smiled. His cheeks were slightly pink. He kinda looks...cute like this. Wait..what?

I cleared my throat and tried to fix my composure. "Well...since we have a new camera now...I guess we can get back to filming. So...do you want to hang out with us today?"

"I'd love to," Tweek said.

I closed the door to my house and walked with Tweek to Token's place. While walking, I couldn't help but glance over at Tweek. Ugh...if the guys see us right now, they'd think we're a couple. I suddenly remembered what they said yesterday, my cheeks feel warm.

"What's up? You're staring at me..." Tweek said.

"Huh? Oh it's um...it's just something my friends said. It's stupid..."

"Stupid huh? What did they say?"

I blushed a bit, "they just said how they thought you had a thing for me or some bullshit like that. I'm sorry, they mean well, I promise. Heck, you're probably not even gay..."

"Well...I am gay," Tweek said.

"...Oh...I um...I see," my heart was racing for some reason.

"...And I wouldn't say they were completely wrong...I am somewhat interested in you," Tweek said and looks at me. My palms are sweating, my heart his racing, and my cheeks were really red. Jesus fucking Christ....

"Hey, you two made it!" Token exclaimed as he opens the gate.

"Hey Token, we got a new camera, so we can start filming!" Tweek said happily.

"Cool, but uh...we might have to film a different scene. The pool is kinda...mucked up at the moment," Token said. Right...the blood...oh boy, I hope Mr. and Mrs. Black didn't notice that. "Let's go pick up Clyde and try something else today. Maybe have you in it Tweek."

"That sounds great," Tweek said. They started walking. "You coming Craig?"

"Huh? U-uh...yeah...coming..." I slowly followed them.

"Dude...you alright? Your face is all red..." Token said. Tweek smiles at me. Oh boy...

"I'm fine..." I barely muttered. This was going to be uncomfortable.

After picked up Clyde and told him the plan, we decided to film the detective scene. Clyde is going to ask Tweek, who is playing a detective, to help him solve the mystery of the group that is after him. The two are suppose to be talking on the street and having a dramatic moment because Tweek is suppose to feel hesitant on taking the job because his character failed a previous job which scarred him for life.

"Alright, you two know what you got to do?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, let me just....um...remember these lines."

"Come on Clyde, it's not that hard to remember. All you have to say is, 'please detective, you got to help me here. I can't die, I have a family.'"

"Right...uh...I don't want to die, I have a family! Got it!"

"Ugh....get ready for a bunch of bloopers Toke.."

"Right..."

"Hey um...how come Jimmy isn't here?" Tweek asked.

"He had a comedy show to do today. So he's busy."

"I see, too bad..." Tweek said. "I'm sure it would have been lots of fun with him around."

"Probably. Alright, get in position you two!"

Both Tweek and Clyde got into positioned and I set up the camera.

"Woah...doesn't that camera look like the one we buried yesterday?"

"Huh? I guess...but don't worry, Tweek said he found it in his house."

"Yeah...but it looks really similar to the other one..."

"Same model I guess," I said. It's probably a coincidence. "Alright guys...action!"

I turned on the camera and watched as the two started saying their lines.

"Detective Brooke...please, you got to help me..."

"I'm sorry...I really am, but...I just can't...I can't risk...risk another innocent life again..." Wow...Tweek's actually...really good.

"Please detective, you got to help me here. I can't die, I have a family!"

"Well so did I!" Tweek screamed. I looked up at Tweek. The emotion in his eyes, the way his body movement is. He was...he was perfect. He was incredible.

"Huh...guess he wasn't lying about wanting to be an actor," Token whispered. I nodded.

I looked at Tweek and smiled. He's good, I wouldn't mind having him around for my other movies. Huh...for a split second there, I thought I saw Tweek looking at me, smiling. However, when I look again, he stilled had that strained look.

"...Hey...when did you turned the saturation down?"

"Huh?"

"Look," Token points at the screen on the camera.

"What the..."

"I thought this movie was suppose to be in color..."

"It is...I don't remember changing anything...what's going..." When I look up, I froze. 

"Uh...guys...why is everything colored like an old detective noir movie? ...And why are you two dressed up like that?"

"What the fuck?" I looked down and saw I was wearing a glittery suit.

"Craig...what's going on? Where did this gun come from?" Token exclaimed. He was holding a Thompson submachine gun.

"Woah...is that thing loaded?" Tweek asked.

"I don't think-" Token suddenly starts firing.

"Shit!" Clyde runs and hides behind a car. "Token! What the hell!?"

"It's not me! I'm not setting it off! It's doing it's own thing!" Token shouted and continued shooting at the car that Clyde was hiding behind.

"Token! Just drop it!" I shouted.

Token tried dropping the gun, but he couldn't. "I-I can't!" Suddenly, Token stops shooting, but pointed the gun at me. "Craig, run!"

"Shit!" I tried running, but my feet were glued to the ground. "Shit!"

"Craig!" Tweek runs towards me and knocks me down. Token then started shooting.

"Ha! You'll never get me alive Jerome!" Clyde suddenly shouted.

"Clyde, what are you fucking talking about!?"

"Don't worry babe, the detective got you!"

"I'll fucking kill you you motherfucker!" Token suddenly shouted and aimed the gun at Clyde.

"What the fuck!? What the fuck is happening!?"

"Don't worry baby, I'll keep you safe," Tweek suddenly said.

"What? Why are you all..." Suddenly, I thought about the figure. "Shit...is he doing this? We got rid of the camera!"

"Don't be scared, I got you," Tweek said.

"Snap out of it! You're not a real detective!" I shouted.

"I know...I know I ain't a good detective...I know I don't deserve the title of private eye...but...I can't lose you...I...I love you." Tweek said. I froze. Even though I know this is that damn demon's tricks...I...I couldn't help but feel weird when Tweek said he loved me. No...come on Craig, don't lose yourself. You're Craig Tucker, you're suppose to be making a movie, you're not some sort of...male version of a damsel in distress bullshit. You're Craig Tucker and...and... "Just keep your eyes on me...Craig..."

"....You'll keep me safe?"

"I will...I promise..." Tweek smiled and leans in to kiss me on the lips. I closed my eyes as I accept the warm lips on mine. They felt so soft against my own.

"And....cut..." I hear a voice in my ears. I open my eyes and gasped when I saw that everything was back to normal.

"What...the fuck...was that?" Token panted.

"Is it...is it safe now?" Clyde cried.

"I-I think so...are you guys alright?" Tweek asked.

"I...I guess...but what the fuck happened? I thought that camera was gone!" Token shouted.

"It is! I guess...I guess the thing that was in the camera isn't in there anymore!"

"Well where is it then!? Craig, we can't keep doing this! Clyde almost died!"

"Uh...guys..." Tweek walks towards the car that Clyde was hiding behind. "Look...there aren't any bullets in the car..."

"Huh?" Token walks over and inspects the car. "He's right...there isn't one single bullet in these holes..."

"How is that possible then!?"

"Um...guys..." I held up the camera and showed them what was on the screen. It was us, but somehow...we looked like we were in a movie. The scene looked like it was already edited, and everything looked so real, yet look like something you see in a movie.

"Woah...we....kinda look awesome in that..." Clyde smiled when he looks at the screen.

"Still, whatever monster or demon is doing this, he could have killed us!"

"..." I suddenly remembered what the demon said last night. "I don't...think it wants to kill us..."

"What?"

"Look....remember when that monster grabbed Clyde and Jimmy?"

"Of course! That was scary!" Clyde shiver.

"Did that monster shake you guys around a lot? Did it still shake you above the water?"

"...I thinks so?"

"What does that have to do with anything Craig?"

"What I'm saying is...we don't know what this thing is, or what it wants. For now, we should just let it do whatever and not anger it."

"Are you insane!?"

"Token, we don't know what this thing is capable of, if it can kill us, it would have done so already. From how I'm seeing things, I think it just wants to make a movie with us..."

"...So we're just going to let this thing around us and terrorize our lives?"

"I'm not saying this will be a forever thing...I just...I just need time...okay?"

"...And what if we just...don't make movies? What will happen then?"

"I'm pretty sure it would just end up killing you guys..." Tweek said.

"Yeah...what he said."

"...God damn it..." Token sighed, "...alright fine...but Craig, so help me, you better find a way to get rid of this thing and not let it be part of our lives forever."

"I promise Token, just bare with it for awhile..."

"...Woah...I didn't know you two kissed," Clyde said as he holds up the screen.

I blushed when I saw myself kissing Tweek. God damn it Clyde. I glanced over at Tweek, he doesn't look fazed. What the fuck?

After cleaning up the mess and Clyde leaving an apology letter to the owner of the car, we quickly left. I somehow found myself walking with just Tweek. Good, I did need to talk to him and explain this whole situation...

"Um...I'm sorry that you were dragged into this..." I said.

"I'll admit, demons suddenly forcing you to let it make movies...is pretty weird," Tweek said.

"Sorry...maybe...you can just leave and forget about us. I could try convincing that demon to just let you go..."

"...Why would you do that?"

"I mean...we sorta just dragged you into this...especially after you gave us your camera...I feel bad if something bad happens to you..."

"...I'll admit...I was terrified when everything was changing and....that gun looked so real..."

"I'm sorry..."

"...But...I think if this demon isn't trying to hurt you or your friends...then maybe it isn't so bad?"

"Yeah right...I swear, if that demon hurts you, I'll beat the shit out of it."

"Just...me?" Tweek smiled.

"W-well...you and the guys...that's...what I meant..." We finally reached my house.

Tweek smiled and leans closer. "You know...even though you were force to play that role earlier...I did enjoy that kiss," Tweek smiled. I gulped, I started sweating nervously.

"Ha ha...good one...that was a nice joke there Tweek..."

"It wasn't a joke," Tweek said, "and I wouldn't mind doing it again."

I stared at Tweek, feeling my cheeks getting warm. Why am I feeling like this? What the fuck is happening? I should not be feeling like this. It's not like I'm in a movie or whatever...shit...shit shit shit...

"U-uh...um...r-right," I blushed.

Tweek smiled. "See you tomorrow Craig."

"S-see you..." I quickly entered my house and looked out. Tweek waved goodbye to me, and I wave back. I then shut the door. I leaned my head against the door, and tried to calm my beating heart.

"Who was that?"

"...A guy..."

"A guy that made you look like you ran a marathon?"

"Shut up..." I sighed and headed upstairs.

"Aw, is my dorky brother in love?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

I suddenly found myself in a car. The car was parked on top of a hill, and I could see the moon and a small town from here. I looked down and realized I was dressed in a high school letterman jacket. I looked at myself in the rear view mirror and noticed that my hair is styled similar to guys in the the 1950's. What the fuck is happening?

"Isn't the night beautiful?"

"Shit dude!" I jolted when I see the demon in the driver's seat.

"I made sure to look exactly like those cheesy movies you seem to like..." the demon said.

"...Is it true...that you don't want to hurt us?"

"If I wanted to hurt you, I'd done it already," the demon said.

"...Just...what are you?"

"A demon obviously, don't you see the horns sticking out of my cloak?"

"...Why don't you show yourself then?"

"I'd probably terrify you if I did..."

"Since when do demons care about stuff like that?"

"You'd surprised. Not all demons are what your God says they are. We also just want to have fun...make friends....find love," the demon puts his hand on my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

"...How's that new kid? Tweek was it?"

"Don't you fucking dare hurt him!" I exclaimed.

"My...you must really care for him...maybe...love him?"

"Keep thinking whatever you want demon, but just so you know...even if you do help us make movies...I'll never let you take my soul..."

"Funny...cause, I've already taken your mind...and your body..."

"What?"

"How else was I able to control you during that...kiss scene?"

"...."

"...The moon is quite beautiful...not as beautiful as the real thing...but with movies...guess they somehow just make it look special enough...romantic even."

"..." I looked at the demon sitting next to me. I noticed that the blonde fur doesn't look like fur...it sorta looks like hair. "Just...what are you?"

The demon looks at me, but I can't see his face. All I see is his smile. For some reason...I feel calm when he smiles like that.

I soon wake up. When I sat up, I see the letterman jacket on my bed. "...What...are you?"

* * *

For the next couple of days...things were hectic. The day after the detective fiasco, we decided to film a cafe scene. Tweek's parents happily let us film at their coffee shop, but in return, we had to at least order their coffee and advertise it in our movie. I didn't mind doing that...but...they sure like smiling a lot. It was sorta creepy.

So we shot the cafe scene as planned, but then this happened.

"Where's our money!?"

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!" Clyde cried.

"Craig!" Token shouted.

"I-I-I sorta regret h-helping you f-fellas t-t-today..."

"Put Clyde down!" I yelled.

In the end, we got a nice shot...but maybe we should cut out the part where the mob came in and scared the crap out of Clyde.

Honestly, most of the tricks this demon made were a huge nuisance. None of it belonged in my movie, nor was what I envisioned. I remember asking the demon about it when I saw it again.

They said, "it just makes the movie more interesting...don't you think?"

I'll admit, some of the stuff the demon put in the movie were...good, but most of the time it just didn't fit my vision. I would angrily glare at the tricks the demon did every time I edit it makes my blood boil whenever I see this bull crap.

At least I have Tweek to keep me from pulling my hair out. I don't know what is it about him, but whenever I see him, I feel ten times better. His acting is amazing, his smile is warming, and his presence just relaxes me. These past couple of days with Tweek were...nice.

"Earth to Craig....Craig...shouldn't you be cutting now?"

"H-huh?"

"The scene, it's over..."

"R-right. Cut!" I yelled.

"Alright lover boy, why don't we take a five minute break?"

"Shut up," I blushed. When I look up and see Tweek, he smiles and waves at me. I wave back. I may have smiled back as well.

I guess you could say me and Tweek are closer now....b-but that doesn't mean I like him or anything! We're just good friends...really good friends...who I sometimes think about whenever I think about that kiss we did-

Wait, no! Not thinking about that kiss! Not thinking about it at all! ...Fuck...

"Craig, you alright? You seem...deep in thought lately," Tweek said.

"I just...ugh...I'm just worried about what this demon is going to do next on my movie..."

"Oh come on...the guys are actually starting to think it's fun now...isn't it fun for you?"

"Sometimes...it's just....I wouldn't mind it if it was based off of my vision..."

"Your vision?"

"I want to make movies how I want them to be. Just make movies with my friends and with what I see...but this fucking demon is messing up my plans..."

"...Maybe the demon just wants you to have fun...maybe it thought that by doing what it did, it'll remind you why you love movies..."

"How? Making monsters become real? Or having our lives being threatened? The reason I love making movies is because...I put my own imagination into them...my own thoughts. What I create comes to life..."

"...I never knew that...I always thought you love movies because of the story they have or the cheesiness."

"I do, I do love watching movies Tweek...but that's not the same as making a movie of your own. It's like looking at art. You love looking at the artist's work, but it's not like you're going to copy their style when making your own masterpiece...you know?"

"...I think...I get it now..." Tweek said.

I smiled, "I knew you would get it, you're smart like that."

"...You think I'm smart?" Tweek smiled.

"...I do," I blushed.

"My Craig, someone's being bold today..."

"...I'm just...I just like hanging out with you Tweek. I mean...I like hanging with the guys, don't get me wrong...but...I like having you around the most.

Tweek laughs, "I promise not to tell Clyde about this."

I smiled, "good idea."

We both laughed for a bit until we reached my house. "...You know...you don't have to walk with me to my house...if you want, I could walk you to your house..."

"Yeah...you could, but I like walking to your house...makes me feel closer to you," Tweek smiled.

I blushed. I don't know what came over me, but I wanted to kiss him. Without thinking, I leaned forward and kiss him. On the cheek might I add, I'm not going to kiss his lips like that, I'm not that rude!

"..." Tweek placed his hand on the spot I kissed him and blushed. Huh, this is the first time I've seen him blush. "...Uh...you kissed...me?"

"Y-yeah...just um...I felt like it...okay?"

"...You kissed me on the cheek..."

"Tweek...I...I do like you...maybe more than I know...but...I won't take advantage of you."

"....Craig Tucker...you surprise me more and more each day," Tweek smiled.

"Do I huh? Well...you surprise me too," I said. I open my door and headed inside, "see you tomorrow Tweek."

"Bye," Tweek smiled. His hand was still on the cheek I kissed him.

Once I was in my house, I sighed happily.

"You kiss him?" Tricia asked.

"On the cheek...yeah."

"You couldn't have kissed him on the lips? You're so lame..."

"Ha ha..." I sighed. I saw that Tricia was watching a classic romance movie. "...Hey...mind if I watch with you?"

"Do whatever you want lover boy...but you better tell me all the details about this guy you're seeing."

"Fine, whatever..." I sighed. I sat down next to Tricia and enjoyed watching the movie.

Making movies are nice and fun, but it's also fun to just watch a movie as well.

* * *

For some reason, I'm not in a place where you would see in a movie. I wasn't in a flower field, I wasn't in a car on top of a hill, I wasn't in a fancy restaurant. I was just in complete darkness. What the fuck was going on?

"Hello Craig," the demon appears. At this point, I'm not surprised anymore.

"Um...aren't we lacking...a background here?"

"Well...I thought I let you make one yourself..."

"What? Why? Are you just being lazy?"

"No...just wanted to see what your imagination can make. Unless you can't do it, then I'd be happy to make something up for us...maybe a nice love hotel?"

"Move aside demon. I think I can do something like this, this is my head after all..."

"Go right ahead then," the demon smiled.

I looked at the empty space and tried to focus. I see it...I see...I see...rain. I felt water droplets fall on my skin, but I kept my eyes closed. I see...a single lamppost near a road. I see a bus stop. I see...a red umbrella.

When I opened my eyes, I see what I envisioned.

"Gloomy...don't you think?"

"...No...it's suppose to be romantic," I said as I walked towards the bus stop.

"How is being drenched from the rain romantic?"

"Because...two strangers...will meet here..." I suddenly see a boy with black hair and...someone else. "They try to find shelter from the rain..." The two strangers quickly runs towards the bus stop. The two then sit on the bench. "The two suddenly realized each other's presence..." The two looks at each other, but smile shyly. "The two then talks...laugh at a couple of jokes...smile at each other..." The two started chatting. They started laughing. They started smiling at each other. "The boy suddenly sees...a red umbrella left behind at the bus stop. The boy picks it up...but instead of leaving with it, he hands it to the other person with him."

"...Why would he do that?"

"...Something about that other person...made the boy's heart feel warm..." The black haired boy hands the umbrella to the other person. The other person started becoming clearer. They were a boy as well...they had blonde, messy hair. "Instead of leaving...the other boy grabs the black hair boy's hand and the two left the bus stop together. They both...share the red umbrella as they leave together." The two leave together, when they came close, I realized that the black hair boy was me and...the other boy was...was...

"Tweek huh? You must really like him..."

"...I do," I whispered.

"....Has he captured your heart?"

"...He has..."

"...You're a good person Craig...a really good person. This Tweek fella doesn't deserve a guy like you..."

"I don't care...I don't care if he thinks that way...I just...I just want him by my side..."

"Forever?"

"...Forever."

"....You have a nice imagination there Craig...I think I'll let you create the space this time...it's very interesting." The demon then walks off.

"Where are you going?"

"Mmm...I suddenly don't feel like taunting right now...enjoy the rest of the night Craig..."

"W-wait! Hold on!" The demon turns to me, for a spit second before everything disappeared.

I sat up in my bed and started panting. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and sighed. I looked at the side of my bed and saw the red umbrella. "...." Before I left, the demon's eyes weren't red...they were green...just like his.

* * *

Today we were filming with Red and Kevin. We needed two people for a romance scene I had in mind, and since Red is dating Kevin and I promise Kevin I would give him one of my Star Trek figurines, the two were on board on helping us.

"A bit of a heads up, if you see something weird...just think of it as high quality special effects!" Clyde said.

"Um...alright? So Craig, what exactly do we need to do?"

"Okay, so for this scene, we just need you two to kiss romantically." I said.

"Sounds easy enough," Red said.

"I-I guess. Craig, you better have that Star Trek figurine with you."

"It's in my bag and in the original packaging. Don't worry Kevin," I sighed.

"Super," Kevin smiled.

"Alright you two, get into position," I said.

"Oh aren't you excited Kevin? We're going to be stars!"

"I'd rather be in the stars than actually star in a movie though..." Kevin sighed.

"Oh don't be like that sweetie, I'm sure Craig will hire you for a sci-fi themed movie next time," Red said.

"Really?"

"I'll make sure of it, after all, I am Craig's cousin," Red smiled.

"Well...alright. Let's get this kissing scene over with then!"

"Good energy there Kev," I sighed and set up the camera. "Action!" I shouted. I pressed play and watched the two say their lines.

"Hey Craig, I got you some coffee," Tweek whispered.

"Oh...thanks," I happily took the cup, "...this wasn't made by your dad...was it?"

"Don't worry, I made it," Tweek smiled.

"Sweet," I smiled.

"Tweek, what about our coffee?"

"Sh! Quiet on set," I said.

"Sorry Clyde, maybe next time?"

"Of course you'd have coffee for Craig since you two are all lovey dovey," Clyde pouted. I shush him once more and told him to be quiet.

Red and Kevin soon got to the kissing scene. They leaned in and just...wait...they just...kiss? What?

"Cut!" I yelled. "What the fuck was that?"

"Um...kissing?" Red said.

"Yeah but that was...the least romantic I've ever seen!"

"W-well...having all these people staring is a bit...you know..."

"Kevin, shut up." I sighed.

"Come on Craig, this is new for Kev, give him a break..."

"...Alright look. We'll take the kiss scene once more...just...try to kiss her more...romantically, okay?"

"I'll try, for the figurine!"

"Ahem..." Red glared at Kevin.

"A-and for you dear," Kevin said.

"Alright, ready...action!" I pressed play and watched the two lean towards each other again. The kiss was still off. "Cut! For fuck sake Kevin, have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"I-I have...just...Red is just the first and only girl I kissed!" Kevin blushed.

"Aw...sweetie..."

"Ugh..." I groaned and sat back in my chair.

"Take it easy on them Craig, they're trying aren't they?"

"Yeah Craig, don't have to be melodramatic," Token said.

"I'm not...I just...I need this kiss scene to be perfect. How hard is it to kiss someone?"

"It kinda sounds like you know a thing or two about kissing," Clyde grinned.

I blushed and glanced over at Tweek. He wasn't looking at me or Clyde, but he had a small smile on his face. "Shut up Clyde. Let's just...take it from the top again."

"Alright, whatever you say Mr. Director."

I sighed and started up the camera again. "Action!"

No matter how many times I instruct Kevin, he just can't seem to kiss her correctly. How hard is it to kiss someone?

"Craig, can we stop already, I'm getting tired of seeing this kiss scene over and over," Clyde sighed.

Y-y-yeah, t-this is getting r-r-repetitive," Jimmy said.

"My lips are getting sore," Red sighed.

"A-are you alright dear?"

"...You know what...why don't I just do this scene then," I sighed.

"Huh?" Everyone gasped and stares at me.

"She's your cousin!"

"Don't worry, I'll just use that stage trick where it looks like I'm kissing her, but I'm not really kissing her. You just got to angle the camera differently."

"I-I don't know how I feel about this..."

"Well Kevin, if you want that figuring, either do the kiss scene right, or just let me demonstrate on how to be romantic?"

"H-hey...romance is just not my thing, okay? I'm a sci-fi nerd for crying out loud! There's rarely any romance in sci-fi!"

"...You know what...um...maybe Craig should show you how it's done...for future reference," Red said.

"Dear?"

"You want that figurine or not?"

"...Oh fine...just...don't kiss her for real...okay?"

"Don't worry, I would never kiss her," I sighed.

"Hey!" Red slaps me in the arm.

I sighed and look around. Everyone starts changing the set a bit, and started moving the camera. I saw Tweek...he looked...angry. "Tweek? You alright?"

"...I just...why do you have to do it? Can't either Clyde or Token do it?"

"It's just...I'm the only one here with black hair similar to Kevin," I said as I pulled my chullo hat off.

"...I just...why can't we just use the other kissing scenes we've already recorded? They seem find enough."

"That's the thing, they're fine, but not what I imagine. I want this to be perfect! Heck...that fucking demon isn't doing any of his pranks right now! It's perfect! My vision is going to come alive again!"

"...Is that what you only care about? What you vision?"

"...What's with you Tweek?"

"I don't know Craig...what is with me?" Tweek scoffs and walks off to help Token with costumes. I don't understand...why is he like this? It's not like I'm actually going to kiss Red. It's all pretend...

"Wow...you must really like that blonde kid, huh cousin?" Red said.

"...Yeah...ugh...I just don't get him. He makes me coffee, we were having a good time, and now he's just mad at me...I just don't get him," I sighed as I took a sip of coffee.

"Wait...isn't that Tweak's coffee?"

"Huh? Yeah, so?"

"...You said that Tweek made that?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just...I've never knew the Tweak's had a son," Red said.

"What are you talking about? The family moved to town a couple of days ago."

"Um...no they didn't. The Tweaks have been here for a long time...they're actually a married couple, but they never mentioned they had a kid. I always thought they were too busy to even have kids."

"...." What is she talking about? The Tweaks have been here for a long time? Then how come I don't remember them?

_"I've already taken your mind...."_  

Wait...don't tell me that....that...

"We're ready!" Token shouted.

"Huh?"

"Come on Craig, let's do this scene already, before Kevin gets too jealous."

"...Right," I said. I shook my head. That can't be it...why would the demon make me think the Tweaks just moved here? And of course Tweek is their son...right?

"You guys ready?" Token shouted.

"Y-yeah, we're ready..." I stared at Tweek, he still looked piss. ...Please...don't let whatever I'm thinking be true.

"You ready Craig?"

"Ready as can be. Now let's get this kissing scene over with."

"Action!" Token shouted.

Once we started rolling, I quickly grabbed Red by the shoulders and leaned slowly forward. Our lips were so close, our noses were touching, our eyes half closed. This felt...awkward, I'll admit. I haven't kissed a girl since before I finally came out of the closet, even then, it was an awkward kiss. Come on Craig, stay professional. You can just pretend that Red is someone else, pretend that she isn't a girl. Pretend that she's...she's...Tweek.

Instead of seeing Red, I saw Tweek. His smiling face, his blushing cheeks, and the way he looked happy to see me. However...this Tweek wasn't the Tweek I've known now...this Tweek had red eyes. Instead of stopping, I kept leaning forward. Our lips were so close, they barely touched. If I leaned close enough...we would actually be kissing...

"...Craig! Red! Look out!" Token shouted.

I snapped out of it and saw that something behind Red was coming towards us. "Shit!" I pulled Red down and the thing missed us.

"What the fuck was that!?"

"I...I don't know!"

"Red! You alright?" Kevin exclaimed.

"I think so, just what the hell was that thing?"

"Remember when I said that there might be realistic looking special effects? Well...uh...this is one of them!"

"Shit...I guess that demon finally showed, we better wrap things up before things get too hectic," Token said.

"...G-guys!?" Clyde exclaimed when he points at something behind Red.

It was a long black spear looking thing. It was hovering above the ground and it was aimed at...Red.

"C-Craig...I can't...I can't move..." Red panicked.

"Red!" Kevin tried running towards her, but black tentacles soon grabbed and stop him.

"What is this!?" Clyde shouted.

"What's it doing!?"

"I-I don't know!" I panicked. Everyone was suddenly being tied down by these black tentacles as the black spear continues to hover above the ground.

"G-guys, I don't like this anymore...can we stop the effects now?"

The spear then started moving towards Red.

"Red!" Since the tentacles haven't tied me up yet, I quickly went in front of Red and shielded her.

"Craig!" Tweek yelled. The spear changed course and scraped my arm.

"Fuck!" I winced in pain. I fell to the ground as blood started dripping out of my arm.

"Craig!" Clyde runs towards us.

"Oh god, are you alright Craig?" Red asked.

"I thought you said that that thing wasn't going to kill us!?"

"I did! I don't know why it did that!"

"...Craig...I'm...I'm so..." Tweek was tearing up as he stares at the cut on my arm.

"It's fine Tweek, just...can you just get me my bandages?"

"R-right..." Tweek got the bandages from my backpack and helped me put it on. "Are you...alright?"

"I'm fine...just hurts like a motherfucker..."

"...Why'd you stand in front of it like that? You could have been killed!"

"So would have Red, I wasn't going to let her die from that thing!"

"Die? Okay...I'm sorry Craig, but whatever the hell is going on, keep me out of it! Come on Kevin, we're getting out of here!"

"Yes dear," Kevin said, but before he left, he leans towards me, "can I get that uh..."

I sighed, "go ahead."

"Thanks...and good luck with whatever is happening here. I'd help, but like I said, I'm a sci-fi nerd, not a...supernatural nerd." Kevin takes the figurine from my backpack and leaves with Red.

"Well this is great. We lost the only couple we needed for our movie, and that demon changed its mind and wants to kill us! Game over man! I am done!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Clyde, get back here!"

"No, I don't want to do this anymore. I'm going home, and cry under my bed, thank you very much!" With that, Clyde leaves.

"I'm leaving too," Token said.

"Toke...come on..."

"This use to be fun Craig, until that demon showed up. Sure it was fun for a bit, but now...this is just madness. I'm sorry man, but I can't deal with this shit right now!" Token then leaves.

"I-I'm leaving too..."

"Jimmy...come on man..."

"S-sorry Craig, b-but like a t-tree, I'm g-gong to l-leave," Jimmy said and then leaves.

It was just me and Tweek. "Damn it!" I hit the concrete underneath me. My friends are gone and the movie was ruined. Why the fuck did I have to touch that camera? Why the fuck is that demon messing with me!?

"Hey...it's alright Craig...you have me, we can...we can make movies together," Tweek said.

"Thanks Tweek...but...it's not the same..."

"...We don't need those guys, we can have fun on our own," Tweek smiled. For some reason, that smile is becoming annoying.

"Don't you fucking get it Tweek? My friends left me! My only friends left me! They probably hate me now because of this fucking demon!"

"Craig...just forget about them...you have me, remember?" Tweek smiled.

"...You know what Tweek...just stop."

"Huh?"

"Stop whatever you're fucking doing right now! Just fucking stop!"

"...I'm just trying to lighten the mood..."

"That's the thing Tweek, I don't want the mood to lighten up right now! God...why can't you just realized that not everything can be solved with a simply smile?

"I'm just trying to help..."

"Then talk to me like a normal person! Stop talking to me like a play thing!"

"W-what? I...I would never consider treat you like a play thing..."

"Then why does it feel like you are then?"

"...Craig...you're just...why would you...I'm just trying to make you happy!" Tweek said angrily.

"Well maybe I don't want to be happy right now! Maybe I just someone to act normal with me!"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not normal Craig!" Tweek's voice suddenly became deep and...strange.

"Tweek?"

"All I've ever done was try to make you happy, all I've ever done was keep your stupid dream alive! But you know what! Fuck this! I had fun before I met you!" Tweek shouted.

"....Tweek...what's going on with you?"

"I don't know Craig...you made me like this..." Tweek then turns around and leaves. "Goodbye Craig..."

"Tweek...Tweek!"

For the first time...I felt...lost.

* * *

I went home after all that. I didn't bother talking to Trish like usual. I just went straight to my room.

"...Fuck!" I yelled. I started Stripe, but right now, I feel so...so pissed. Pissed off at that stupid demon, at Tweek, at this whole entire thing! If I never found that stupid camera then maybe none of this would have happened! Clyde, Token, and I would have made enough money to eventually buy a new camera! We could have met Tweek too and he wouldn't have dealt with any of this shit! We'd all be having fun, just like old times!

_"The Tweaks have been there for a long time."_

My breath hitched.

_"I never knew the Tweak's had a son..."_

God no...please...no...

I grabbed the camera from my backpack. I connect the USB cord to my laptop and the camera. I started reviewing the recording of when we were attacked.

I watched as the black spear almost his us, but something was...off. I rewind and looked around. I realized something. Aside from me...Tweek was the only who who wasn't tied by those tentacles. I press play...that's weird, Tweek had an angry expression instead of a scared one. I then forward the video to when the spear was about to hit me. Tweek's eyes widen...and his hand was...moving...as if...he controlled that spear to not hit me in the chest...

"No...no no no...no!" I closed my laptop and disconnect the USB cord from the camera. "Stupid thing!" I threw the camera on the floor. I went to my bed and tried to sleep this away. When I see that demon, I'm going to fucking kill him!

I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I'm coming for you you motherfucker. Don't you fucking confuse me!

I was dreaming...but things were weird. Instead of a blank space, or any of the stuff the demon usually puts on, I see a bunch of random movie scenes and backgrounds. It was all crazy in here...

I suddenly hear a shower. I turned and saw a black and white bathroom...similar to that one famous scene from "Psycho." I walked towards the bathroom, I suddenly had a knife in my hand.

"What are you playing at?" I walked towards the shower, I drew the curtains. "There you are you motherfucker...what the fuck did you do!?"

"...."

"Say something you bastard!" I exclaimed as I held up the knife.

"Funny...people would think I would be Norman Bates in this scene...but instead...it's you..."

Suddenly, my clothes changed and I was dressed as Norman Bates' mother, just like that scene.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"...People may think I stab them in the back...but really Craig..." The demon turns around and showed me its blood covered face. "You're the one who stabbed me in the back!" The demon screamed and I was suddenly pushed back. I found myself falling as every horror movie scene flashes around me, except all the monsters and villains were replaced by the demon. "All I wanted was to make a movie with you Craig! But you just had to hurt me!" The demon yelled. "All I ever wanted was to play with you! Just hang out with you like you do with them!" My ears were ringing. I needed to stop falling. "But no...you just got mad at me...when you're the one that broke my heart!"

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"This happened all before Craig...this is why I shouldn't have let myself fall for you! I should have just did my job and take your fucking soul! That was the plan! That was the fucking plan!"

"Then why didn't you!" I yelled. I suddenly stopped falling. I was dangling in midair. I finally fell on the ground. My heart was racing.

"...I didn't take your soul because...I thought you'd be different...from him...I thought...I could trust you...I thought I would have fun again..."

"...Different...different from who?" I whispered.

"...I was wrong Craig...you're exactly like him...both of you...broke my heart...and stabbed me in the back..." the demon pulled off their hooded cloak. No...God...no...please...not him...not his face... "You both tricked me into falling in love with a mortal...now you're going to trap me in that camera...just like what he did..."

"...Tweek?" I cried.

"Like I said Craig...there were going to be consequences...." Tweek said. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

I suddenly felt my body being engulfed in flames. "Tweek!"

"...You're just like him...I thought you'd be different...but you're just like him..." Tweek soon, showed his true self. His horns, his red eyes, his sharp teeth, and his demon wings. The demon finally showed himself to me...and it was terrifying.

"Tweek!" I screamed.

"You broke my heart Craig...you fucking broke it..." Tweek turned around and walked away.

"A-ah!" I screamed as the pain engulfed my entire body. "Tweeeeeeeeek!"

Everything went dark after that.

I wake up in a cold sweat. My entire body aches, but it was no longer burning. I was...still alive...does that mean Tweek can't kill me in my dreams? Or...did he...let me go?

I suddenly see the camera I threw on the ground. ...It looks so familiar...

I quickly got out of my head and put on my jacket. I then grabbed a flashlight and quickly left my house. I took my bike and headed towards the forest.

"Please...please be there...please..."

I finally reached the forest and quickly used my flashlight to find it. I managed to find the spot where I buried the camera, it still showed that I dug there...but...

I crouched down and started digging the dirt with my hands. I kept digging and digging, hoping that the camera is still there.

"Please...please be there...please...don't let that thing be Tweek...it can't be him!" I felt my eyes watering.

The hole was empty. The camera at my house is the same camera we found in the storage room. Tweek is really a demon.

I leaned back and screamed at the sky. "Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!" I screamed and screamed till my voice was hoarse. I started to cry. I didn't want to believe it, but I can't deny it any longer.

Tweek really was the demon this entire time. This entire time...I fell in love with the thing that's been terrorizing me this entire time. I fell for that demon's trap.

_"I thought you were different...from him!"_

"....Did you fell in love with someone before?"

_"Both of you...broke my heart...and stabbed me in the back..._

"Did he...hurt you Tweek...is that why you're like this?"

_"You both tricked me into falling in love with a mortal..."_

"...Did you really fall in love with me?" I sighed as I looked up at the night sky. I need to do something.

I took out my phone and started texting Clyde, Token, and Jimmy. I texted them the plan I had in mind.

This has to end, now.

* * *

I saw Tweek the next day. He looked confused.

"Token...why are we filming? Didn't you guys quit yesterday?"

"Craig said he finally dealt with that demon, we're all good," Token said.

"Oh really now?" Tweek said and glared at me.

"Clyde, you in position?"

"Yep!"

"..." Tweek starts walking towards me. "What are you doing?"

"...."

"I know you didn't get rid of the demon...why are you doing this?"

"..."

"Not talking to me?"

"...."

"...Tch...you really are no fun...well then Craig....you want to make a movie with your friends? Then I'll help..."

"...."

"...You really are a coward," Tweek leaves me and walks behind the camera.

"Clyde, get ready for this scene!"

"Got it!"

"...What exactly are we doing?"

"Well, Jimmy over there is going to throw that fake spear at Clyde, and Clyde has to dodge it.

"...Spear huh..."

"Yep...I'm glad that demon is gone, I don't know what would happen if that spear suddenly became real and hit Clyde..."

"...Right..." Tweek said.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" I said. "Everyone in positioned?"

"Clear!"

"C-clear!"

"Clear!"

"...Clear..."

"Alright...action!" I yelled.

Jimmy started throwing the fake spears at Clyde and Clyde did his best to dodge them. Clyde kept moving and tried to reach the end. In this next scene, Clyde is about to be hit by one of the spears.

"...Hey Craig! How do you like it if you fucking friends die in front of you!" Tweek yelled. He then snapped his finger and the spear that Jimmy held got out of his hand and flew straight towards Clyde.

"Shit!"

"Craig!"

"Huh? Craig? What are you-" Tweek's eyes widen when I took off the brown haired wig. I look at Tweek as the spear pierces through my shoulder. "...Craig!" Tweek screamed as he runs towards me.

"Oh shit dude! This was a bad idea! This was a fucking bad idea!" Clyde cried as he took off the black haired wig.

"Clyde? But...how....why? Why would you do this!" Tweek cried.

"He told us what you are Tweek...."

"Are you happy now? Are you having fun now you piece of shit!" Clyde cried as he held my hand.

"Take it easy on him Clyde...he's been through shit as well..." I said weakly. The blood started pouring out of my shoulder. This fucking hurts.

"Why...why would you do this!? Why would you do something so stupid!?" Tweek cried.

"...Hey Tweek..." I smiled.

"...?" Tweek started crying.

"Let's...make a movie together...this time...I'd like to see what you can come up with..." I smiled.

"...Craig? Craig!" My vision started getting dark.

"Craig! The ambulance is coming!"

"Stay with us buddy! Stay with us!"

"C-come on Craig, keep your eyes o-open!"

"Craig! Craig!" Tweek shouted.

I smiled. Tweek's eyes were now red. Ah...he finally showed himself to me...I finally see what he really feels.

Everything went dark.

"Craig!"

* * *

I found myself in an empty space. I walk around for a bit until I see the familiar demon I fell in love with.

"...Hey Tweek..."

"...Why'd you do that? You could have gotten killed...because of me..."

"...I wanted to prove to you that I'm not like that other guy you talked about." I sighed as I sat down.

"...That was a stupid way to show me," Tweek sniffled.

"....Who was that other guy you fell for?"

"...He was a mortal...like you. I was assigned to take his soul after he summoned me. He told me...his wish. He wanted to be the world's greatest movie director. Wanted to make the best movies that the world has ever seen before. At first...I just wanted to take his soul, mess with him...scare him...but he showed me a scared look...like how you did," Tweek said.

"....When you almost...defiled me?" I said.

"...Yeah. Just like you...I didn't do it to him. I let him go...even told him the consequences. I just...I never thought I fall for him. From his child like dream...to how determined he was...he wanted to make the best movies ever...so...I helped..."

"Is that why you put all that stuff into my movies?"

"He always appreciated the things I added...I thought you'd be the same...but I was wrong. Sooner or later...he became greedy...telling me to add more of this and that to his stupid movies...never letting me have any fun like we use to. Kept making me do so much work. I thought he loved me...he even told me he loved me...but I was wrong...in the end...when I couldn't do anymore and demanded to stop...I thought...I thought he'd let me take a break and we would be like we use to...but instead...he found a spell to trap me. He trapped me in that camera of his...and I've been stuck there for years."

"...How did you end up in Father Maxi's storage room then?"

"...Before I was trapped, I cursed his body and his soul, to which he already gave me. I damned him for all eternity. He went crazy and took the camera to the church. There, I've been stuck for the rest of my life, no one touching the camera, no one to set me free."

"What happened to that guy?"

"...Heard he shot himself in the end. Guess he couldn't handle his so-called art..."

"...Tweek...you fell in love with a complete douche."

"...Tell me about it," Tweek sighed.

"Yeah...but I am different."

"How? You both didn't like what I made..."

"No Tweek...he might not have like what you made...but I do."

"Huh? But you kept complaining how none of the things I made were to your ideal..."

"I know...I know I said that...but honestly, it was fun. It was the most fun me and the guys has ever had. It was weird at first, but it became fun to make movies. I even look forward to see what you were going to bring for the next shot."

"....But you got mad at me..."

"Only because you weren't showing your true self Tweek. At that moment...I didn't need someone telling me that I should stay positive...I needed some to understand I how feel. Honestly...I think that's what you needed as well."

"...Craig...fuck...I've been such an idiot," Tweek cried. "I hurt you and your friends...all because I was selfish...jealous...and stupid..."

"Hey...you're not stupid," I said. I moved closer to him and hug him. "You're the guy I fell in love with...how can you call yourself stupid like that?"

"...You still love me...even after learning what I really am?"

"Honestly...I shouldn't be feeling like this...but I can't help it..." I brought out the flower crown and placed it on top of Tweek's head. I brought out the letterman jacket and draped it over Tweek's shoulders. I finally brought out the red umbrella and handed it to him. "You've already taken my mind...and my body. Most of all...you take the one thing you've been after this entire time..."

"...Your soul?"

I shook my head as I smile at the demon, "close...my heart."

Tweek stares at me and laughs. "Jesus man...that was so cheesy."

"What can I say, I love cheesy cliches," I smiled.

Tweek laughs and then smiles at me. He leans closer and kisses me on the lips. "You're lucky that your cheesiness is one of the reasons I fell for you." Tweek said.

I smiled and leaned back as he kisses me once more. "Hey Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"...Can we make a movie together?"

"...I'd love that," Tweek smiled. "But...it's time for you to wake up Craig."

"...Are you going to disappear when I wake up?" I asked as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"...No...I'll never leave you Craig...I still haven't captured your soul yet..."

"But didn't you already?"

"Please...a heart doesn't count...at least not in my book," Tweek kisses me and soon everything grew dark. "Thank you Craig...."

"...I love you," I said.

Everything went dark.

I wake up and suddenly found myself in the hospital.

"H-hey everyone! He's awake!" Clyde shouted.

"Craig! I'm so glad you're okay man!" Token sighed in relief.

"Y-y-you really gave us quite a s-scare there," Jimmy said.

"Oh Craig, I'm so glad you're okay..." I saw that mom and Tricia were here. 

"Why are you guys here?" I said.

"Well duh, when Clyde told us that you were in the hospital, of course we were going to come and see you. I'm glad you're not dead dork munch."

"Be nice Tricia, he did get a spear through the shoulder," mom sighed.

I laughed, "hey...where's Tweek?" The guys gave me a confused look.

"Uh...who?"

"You know...Tweek? The kid we thought was the kid of the Tweaks? The kid we met after we buried that camera we found in Father Maxi's storage room? The kid that turned out to be the demon?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Craig..."

"Token, you remember all those scenes we did that had those weird stuff! Like...when were at the pool and there was a giant monster in the pool!"

"Um...no...we did the scene where we shot nerf guns at Clyde and he tried swimming away. Then Clyde accidentally knocked some red dye into the pool and mucked up my swimming pool."

"I said I was sorry!"

"What? What about the camera we found in the storage room?"

"Yeah, Father Maxi gave it to us after we asked him. He said it was his old camera from when he was younger, said we could have it since he has no use for it."

"What? What about the spear? I dressed up as Clyde and Clyde dressed up as me so we could trick Tweek into throwing that spear at me."

"What? What are you talking about? You and Clyde didn't dress up as each other. Clyde was doing the scene when Jimmy accidentally tripped and threw the spear at you. Turns out that Jimmy brought one real spear and that one was the one that hit you."

"...So you don't know Tweek?"

"No?"

"The Tweaks never had a kid?"

"Nope...but they still make terrible coffee..."

"...There was no supernatural demonic events happening?"

"Craig...did all that blood loss made you delusional?"

"No...no I just...I guessed I dreamed it all..." I sighed, but suddenly, I see a flower crown, a red letterman jacket, and a red umbrella on top of any empty chair. "Where did those come from?"

"Huh? Some kid with blonde hair came in and told us to hand these to you..."

"Yeah...he was weird. He was all jittery and looked anxious when he saw you on lying in your bed."

"...Did he say his name?"

"Nope, before I could ask, he left immediately. You know him?"

"...Yeah...he's an old friend of mine," I smiled.

"Woah, Craig's smiling! Wow...he must be so gay for that kid then," Clyde grinned.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Clyde. "Fuck you. Clyde."

* * *

Dad finally came and picked me up from the hospital after they finally discharged me. Tricia opened the door and I entered my house.

"You could have easily opened the door if you weren't holding all that stuff with you." Tricia sighed.

"What? I like wearing flower crowns, red letterman jacket, and hold a red umbrella." I said.

"Jesus, I never thought I see a day where you look even more gay," Tricia sighed.

"Whatever you devil incarnation."

"Fuck you fuck boy," Tricia then heads towards the couch to watch whatever is on TV. "...If you need something, I might do it for you since you're all injured and shit."

"...Thanks Trish," I smiled. I walked upstairs and headed to my room. I smiled when I see my favorite guinea pig squealing happily after seeing me. " Hey bud, I miss you too." I poured some food into his bowl and happily pet him on his head.

I sat down on my bed and put the jacket and the umbrella to the side of my bed. It's good to be home.

"...You really do look good with that flower crown on."

"Jesus Tweek! Ever heard of knocking!?"

"Didn't want your parents to know I was here," Tweek smiled.

"...Why'd you do it? Why'd you make everyone forget who you were?"

"...It's better this way Craig...I'm pretty sure you friends and this small ass town can't handle knowing a demon is living among them," Tweek smiled.

"...But now what? Are you just going to leave...like that?"

"Of course not Craig, I still want that soul of yours, you're just making it difficult to take," Tweek chuckled.

"Oh...so I'll be seeing you around more?"

"Yep...here...in your dreams...in your bed," Tweek smirked.

"Hey, no sex while I'm trying to heal here," I blushed.

"Oh come on, we both know I can easily heal your shoulder with a snap of my fingers," Tweek grinned.

"No thanks, I've had enough demonic powers for one day, thank you very much."

"Alright alright...but can't you at least give me a hand job?"

"Jesus Christ, are all of you demons this horny?"

"Well...we got horns...so yeah?"

"Not funny Tweek," I sighed.

"Oh come on, I'm just having some fun," Tweek grinned, "after all...I'll be by your side for all eternity."

"...You are?" I smiled.

"Yeah...I will..." Tweek leans in and kisses me. I never knew a demon's lips could feel this soft.

Suddenly, I felt my body being pushed down. "Tweek!" I blushed.

"Come on Craig, let's make a movie together," Tweek grinned.

Watching movies are fun and all, and I guess you could consider them a work of art, but in my opinion, making them is where the real magic happens. Especially if you make them with your friends and the person you love.

"I was thinking...something erotic! What you think?"

"So help me, I'll shove you back into that camera if you get any other weird ideas!"

"Aw, I love you too, Craig!"

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, you can find me on my [Tumblr](http://roseyblogstuff.tumblr.com/) if you want to see more stuff from me or have a friendly chat!


End file.
